


Pickup

by one_starry_knight



Series: Transformers: Unaligned [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Spitzer's co-workers knew OF his husband, but they had never MET his husband. Until now, of course.
Series: Transformers: Unaligned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pickup

The observatory bots were all familiar with Spitzer’s conjunx by now. He was unmistakable with his stern voice and rough features. He didn’t come into the observatory much, but he stood outside often enough, just in view of the windows where all the workers could see and waved up at the small, pink telescope bot. Spitzer would take to running (as well as one could with a damaged hip) out the door, exclaiming “Pickup!”

The observatory bots were used to this ritual by now. It was a sign of their day coming to an end when Spitzer’s conjunx appeared to pick him up from work and drive him home. On the days where Spitzer was slow to notice the bot outside waving at him, Valve would speak up, her baritone voice getting the minibot’s attention as she states, “Your ‘pick-up’ is here.”

Valve and Disco weren’t very familiar with the mech, having never met him. From what they did know, he was a construction worker who liked to travel. According to Spitzer, he was the type of mech to love telling tall tales and entertaining crowds with his stories. Info-Tech would interject to mention that the mech was stern and often snappy towards those he thought were overstepping some unspoken boundaries, though he could never figure out just what those boundaries were. Spitzer chalked that up to Info-Tech being rather… _vocal_ about the wrong things, as he would so kindly put it.

Of the observatory bots, only Info-Tech had actually met Spitzer’s conjunx. He wasn’t fond of talking about the guy, though Valve and Disco assumed this was only because he felt he couldn’t voice his grievances against his brother’s conjunx. What little he did say was vague statements about his attitude, his habits, his lifestyle, all things Info-Tech clearly disliked. Yet, from the way Spitzer talked, he seemed like a fine enough mech. At the very least, Valve and Disco agreed, he seemed to make their professor happy and that was all they cared about really.

* * *

One off day, Spitzer remained locked in his office well past the time he was meant to go home, making the rest of the observatory bots worry. Knocking on his door yielded no result and his com was off, leaving them to wonder about his well being. It wasn’t long before a loud banging came from the door to the observatory, the observatory bots reacting with a start. Without a word spoken, Info-Tech and Disco had pushed Valve towards the door, waving her away in hopes her intimidating frame would keep them safe from the possible wrath of one very scary, and likely very concerned, construction worker.

Valve opened the door slowly, looking down at the stern faced mech with what could only be described as stifled fear. Her voice faltered as she spoke, “The observatory is closed, sir.”

“Where’s Spitz?” he spoke in a voice that told the observatory bots he clearly wasn’t in the mood to bother with excuses and stalling.

“The professor is in his office,” Valve hesitated. “I can put in a request for you to see him, since he’s so busy right now.”

The worker’s face softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge.

“When d' you think he’ll be done? We had a date planned tonight…” His voice trailed off as he crossed his arms, gaze towards the floor. Valve’s spark ached at the sight and suddenly all of her fears about the bot before her faded away. She looked behind her at the other two bots, who seemingly were feeling the same way. With a sigh, she motioned towards the door to Spitzer’s office.

“You’re free to ask him yourself, if you’d like. We’ve been trying to get him out of his office all night. We were starting to worry ourselves…” Valve admits. The older mech steps past her towards the office, concern working its way across his rugged features. He stands in front of the door hand outstretched to knock on it, when it slides open quickly.

“Oh! Oh, dear!” A voice squeaks from the other side of the doorframe, “Pickup? What are you doing here, sweetspark? Weren’t we going to meet in the starfields for our date?” Spitzer stands with a slight tilt to his posture, his eyes big as he looks up at his conjunx.

“Spitz, do you know how late it is?”

“Of course, it’s…” Spitzer trails off as he notices the clock on the wall and realizes it's been hours since he was meant to leave. He puts his hands up to his mouth, a slight gasp escaping him.

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stay so long, I--”

“It’s alright! Just as long as you’re okay,” the worker mech interrupts. He takes Spitzer’s hands and tugs him forward, “Let’s get goin’.”

“Wait,” Valve stops the pair before they can begin to leave. Something was suddenly bothering her. “So your _name_ is Pickup? All this time, I thought Spitzer was just announcing that his ride was here! I didn’t know that was your name!”

Spitzer and his conjunx laugh and Pickup extends a hand out to Valve. She takes his hand and he gives a firm shake, laughing, "Yep, Pickup's the name I was forged with. Nice t' meetcha. But y'know..."

Valve looks at him curiously as he grins.

_“T’be fair, most people call me Kup.”_

**Author's Note:**

> someone posed the idea to me that Kup is short for Pickup and I haven't known peace since, but hey its a good way to get it out there that I ship my oc Spitz with Kup. they're both old bots and I think its cute.
> 
> takes place pre-war and I hc that Kup was a worker of some kind before the war. he still traveled enough to have some tall tales to tell tho ;P
> 
> all of the ocs here belong to me this time!


End file.
